


Smile

by Lucy_Luna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Luna/pseuds/Lucy_Luna
Summary: We'll be lucky if we see Neville again.





	

Smile, the worst is yet to come  
We'll be lucky if we see Neville again  
We're not going to run, we could be dead by sunrise  
But the future is prophesied, so smile

We're trying so hard to get through this war  
Yet we still could maybe meet our ends by tonight  
Still I wanna be somewhere away from this place  
Yeah, somewhere just a little closer to peace

I'll smile, the worst is yet to come  
We'll be lucky if we see Neville again  
we're not going to run, we could be dead by sunrise  
But the future is prophesied, so smile  
Smile

Well, call me fool, call me brave  
Tell me you're proud when you kiss me goodnight  
'Cause I don't wanna go softly, if it means we might lose our son  
And I want you to promise me it won't be in vain

I'll smile, the worst is yet to come  
We'll be lucky if we see Neville again  
We're not going to run, we could be dead by sunrise  
But the future is prophesied, so smile  
Smile

And if the Death Eaters come knock on our door,  
And if they tell us to give them our little boy,  
I'll stand tall and brave with your hand in my hand  
When they raise their wands, we'll hear them say-

Smile, the worst is yet to come  
We'll be lucky if we see Neville again  
We're not going to run, we could be dead by sunrise  
But the future is our son, the future is our son, so smile, so smile, so smile

Smile, the worst is yet to come  
We'll be lucky if we see Neville again

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaption/parody of "Smile" by Mikkey Ekko. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know your thoughts with a kudo and/or comment :)


End file.
